


Library Lullaby

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Sabriel School!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Library, College, First Meetings, Gabriel is a Good Friend, Gabriel takes care of Sam, Human Gabriel, Library, M/M, Maybe Stanford, Pre-Slash, Sam is dumb when it comes to his own needs, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is finishing up the evening shift at the university library, and wants nothing more than to return to his room and sleep the rest of the weekend away. That plan takes an unexpected twist when he nearly runs over a loiterer. </p>
<p>Inspired by alligotleftismybones’s prompt on Tumblr: "I fell asleep and you’re the person who woke me up when the library started closing." Starting a School!Verse series for Sabriel! So if you have any school prompts you'd like to see me write Sam and Gabriel in, either in college or high school or otherwise, feel free to leave suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by alligotleftismybones’s prompt on Tumblr: I fell asleep and you’re the person who woke me up when the library started closing. First in my School!Verse series, so if there are any school situations you’d like me to place Sam and Gabriel in, high school or college or otherwise, let me know!
> 
> Title is courtesy of my best friend Lauren!

_And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay_

_You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so L.A._

Wisps of Fall Out Boy filtered out past white headphones as Gabriel bobbed his head lightly to the beat, mouthing the lyrics under his breath as he absently placed _Understanding Pathophysiology_ back onto the resource shelf. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that he had approximately ten minutes before the end of his shift, and he only had two more books to shelf.

Heaving out a sigh, Gabriel ran a tired hand over his face. Student workers were limited to clocking out at eleven every night, no exceptions. Gabriel didn’t mind taking the later shifts, preferring the quiet of the library to the sound of his roommate’s unsavory acts with his girlfriend any day of the week. But with finals week getting progressively closer, more and more students were piling on as much library time as they could before the onslaught of examinations hit them full force. In the quiet rush, many texts were taken off their shelves to be scanned for the students’ purposes, leaving a more than a couple full racks of books to be restocked.

Gabriel slid _A Study in Quantum Physics_ back in its proper place, feeling the night’s tension melt away with the finality of his task. He trailed his fingers down the row of books alongside him as he pushed the creaky cart out of the row he was in. He grimaced as his stomach rumbled loudly in the stillness of the bookshelves; he had finished with classes at four-thirty that afternoon, and only had time for a quick sandwich as a mediocre dinner before starting work at five.

Gabriel closed his eyes briefly as his stomach once more growled. He twisted the cart around to walk around the back of the bookshelves, heading toward the printer room at the far end. He was lost in his longing for the leftover corn beef in his fridge, so much so that he narrowly missed running over a random foot that appeared in his line of sight.

Violently flinching, Gabriel frowned at the worn sneaker. And at the person attached to it.

A boy was slumped over on one of the private desks lining the back wall, a mess of brown hair plastered over his face, a thick, open textbook underneath him. He was sleeping soundly, judging by the way his hair fluttered in front of his mouth with every breath the boy took, and the soft snores he was emitting.

Gabriel raised a brow and removed his headphones, silently taking in the situation. He took another glance at the clock, and winced as he noticed that he was supposed to be locking up now. Biting his lip, Gabriel looked back at the boy. Feeling slightly bad for what he was about to do, Gabriel maneuvered the cart out of his way and walked up to the boy’s side. Placing a hand on a shoulder, he gently began to rouse the boy awake.

“Hey, buddy,” Gabriel said, his voice soft yet firm. A breathy groan of protest sounded from the slumbering student. “Come on, man. Wake up.”

He shook the shoulder a bit more roughly, and suddenly the boy woke up with a startled grunt, causing Gabriel to abruptly take his hand back, leaving him watching awkwardly as the boy sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

Now that the mass of hair was out of his face, Gabriel was able to recognize the boy as Sam Winchester, a student studying law. He was in Gabriel’s English and math classes, two of the many unfortunate general courses required of every student at the university. Now knowing who he was dealing with, Gabriel fixed a sly smirk on his face as Sam became increasingly alert of where he was.

Sam removed his fingers from his eyes, looked at Gabriel (Gabriel held in a “yeesh” at just how bloodshot Sam’s eyes were, the hazel hue of his irises an odd contrast to the reddening sclera), looked at his surroundings, closed his eyes, and groaned.

“What _time_ is it?” Sam asked, his voice croaked with exhaustion.

Gabriel smiled sympathetically. “Closing time,” he replied, looking back at the clock. “Now I really hate to do this to you, but…”

Sam’s eyes snapped open and he rapidly sat up straighter, lunging for his back bag left sprawled on the ground and closing his textbook with a loud thump.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled frantically, an embarrassed flush coating his cheeks, his left one visibly deeper in shade from where it previously lay pressed against his arm. “I, um, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stay here so late. Jesus—“

“Hey, no worries,” Gabriel said, waving away the apologies. “Sam, right?”

The question seemed to bewilder Sam as much as it appeared to calm him. His movements slowed down from a jerky motion to a more relaxed, productive way of shoving his book into his bag and gathering his notes up, but his eyes remained slightly wild and big as they stared up at Gabriel. “Uh, yeah.”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel grinned. “We have math and English together.”

Sam’s eyes gleamed with recognition. “Right! Yeah, sorry. I just know you more as the Trickster on campus.”

Gabriel let out a loud guffaw that echoed throughout the empty library. “Yeah, that’s me,” he chuckled, smirking proudly at the mention of his nickname. “But Gabriel’s fine. Or Gabe, if you prefer.”

Sam tentatively smiled, and returned his gaze back toward his belongings, placing the last of his notes into his bag and zipping it shut. He huffed out a breath as he stood up and flung a strap over his shoulder. Gabriel stepped back and raised his brows; he could never get used to how _tall_ Sam was.

Clearing his throat, Sam’s lips twitched into a timid smile. “Well, uh, I’m sorry again for the…”

Gabriel shrugged good-naturedly. “Don’t worry about it. Happens.”

Sam nodded, then winced as a loud growl sounded from his stomach. Placing a strong hand on his abdomen, Sam muttered, “Ugh, sorry about that, I haven't actually—“

“Have you eaten today, Sam?”

Gabriel watched as Sam pursed his lips, indicating his hesitation to answer the question, before Sam offered a weak shrug. “I ate something… at breakfast this morning.”

Gabriel scowled.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing onto Sam’s elbow, his other hand latching onto the handle of the empty book cart, before forcefully leading the taller boy away. The wheels of the cart squeaked loudly as they went.

Sputtering, Sam almost stumbled after him, gaining his footing after a few steps. “G-Gabe?!”

“You and me, we’re going out to eat,” Gabriel said, rolling in the cart into the printer room and leading Sam away to the front desk. Kevin, the other student worker, had already left for the evening, leaving behind a darkened DVD room and shut off computers. Gabriel only let go of Sam for the brief moment it took for him to swipe his bag out from the alcove underneath the desk, grabbing onto the boy’s arm as soon as he reached him again.

“Gabriel, I don’t—“

“I’m starving, and you look like a weak breeze could knock you over,” Gabriel cut in, turning a stern eye onto Sam. “So. We’re going out to eat, and then I’m going to do my damnedest to make sure you get properly fattened up. Seriously, Samsquatch, how do you find time to study and work out to the point of _bulge_ but not to _eat_? Such a travesty.”

Sam initially went slack with surprise at the nickname, but then ducked his head in shame. “Yeah. I know I outta take better care of myself.”

“Knowing and doing are separate terms, kid,” Gabriel replied seriously. However, his grim and sincere attitude toward the whole situation melted away as he grinned, an air of mischief surrounding him. “Lucky for you, I’m well-versed in the language of Mother Hen.”

“Gaaabe,” Sam whined.

“Uh-uh. Not changing my mind, kiddo,” Gabriel said, yanking Sam forward more firmly towards the door. “Come on. My roommate is likely at the dorms now, and to save you the misfortune of meeting him, I know this great 24/7 diner nearby. My treat.”

A long groan of protest drawled out from Sam’s throat, but he allowed himself to be manhandled by Gabriel with a smile on his face as the shorter boy dragged him through the library exit, snapping the lights off as they went.


End file.
